In various installations of electrical wiring, need arises for clamps and the like to dress cables into and in prescribed locations. Various known clamps incorporate relatively movable components which are openable for receipt of a cable and then adapted, by self-resiliency or appropriate latching structure, to tightly circumscribe the cable and maintain same in the desired position or location.
Presently known clamps are typically dedicated for use with a given cable configuration, i.e., on individual cable of circular cross-section or a cable bundle of circular rectangular cross-section, on the other hand. To date, the art has not evolved a simple and efficient clamp having capability for clamping either type of cable at the user's option.